Arisu
Arisu is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Long sweeping black hair and a nice red dress. She has relatively pale skin and almost glowing bright green eyes. The dress is quite dirty itself with something that looks like blood on the front, there could also be blood covering the red part of her dress, but obviously due to the colour you can't tell. Arisu has a very anorexic look to her which carries over from her days of when she was human, as a human she grew up in an orphanage, and at the time food was scarce. The Orphans were hardpressed to get food, and they had no clean clothes, the blood however, nobody knows if that links to when she was a normal person. As a Hollow it's said that she took the form of a cat, with a large grin. The cat was extremely fast, other Hollows described it as being able to 'disappear' whether this is true, and whether this is her, is another story. She has a remnant of a Hollow mask on the side of her head just over her ear, it looks very similar to a cat ear or the like. Personality Arisu isn't dumb, but nor is she smart, she just seems to fall average in IQ. She's thoughtful, and cares for others, but the slightly insane side of her puts that slightly off balance. To say she's slightly insane is a bit of an understatement, she often experiences delusions, seeing things that are a link to her real life. This could be said to happen due to how traumatic her life was as a real person, but like most Arrancar she's forgotten that. Despite this the problems from when she was living have passed on to how she is now, but due to the memory block she has no way of resolving this issues, leaving her as mentally scarred for as long as she stays as an Arrancar. Really she's a kind person, just often confused, or seemingly lost. She's not entirely sure of how she got to where she is now, or why she's even there. Whilst she wants a home, she often would find one and accidentally walk off, accidentally getting lost and never finding that home again. 'Likes' Rabbits Cards Cats 'Dislikes' Being Lost Getting Emotional Her own problems being brought to light History When she was a human she had been a part of a relatively well off family. Her father was working almost all the time and her mother was a teacher, so she didn't really get to see them that often. Due to this they often had family planned activities where they did things together, as a family. These were the highlights of Arisu's youth, she loved waiting for these moments. It was one of these moments where disaster struck. Nobody really knows what happened, some say it was Hollows attacking her family, some say she murdered her parents, some say someone else murdered them. Whatever happened her parents were killed and her house was burnt down. She was soon taken into an orphanage with lots of other children. She never really got on well with them, after the things she had been through and the fact that she was new there, they bullied her badly. The psychiatrist at the Orphanage wasn't much help either, he would try strange sleep therapies on her to try and help her forget. These are probably where her delusions came from, a mix of her nightmares and real life, morphed into one twisted ball just for her to see. She started to try to escape from it all, often wondering off away from the Orphanage into the twisted streets of the city. The people of the orphanage didn't care much, after all people would come and go all the time, they were also mixed in with dodgy deals regarding the children, one missing child never mattered to them. This was how she died. Wandering through the twisted streets she finally came upon the darker side of the city, the dredges of humanity. When one grabbed her forcefully her insane mind couldn't quite cope with it, and she lashed out. That was the worst thing that she could of done in the situation. The gang didn't take it well, they became violent extremely quickly. She was murdered by these people and her body was never found, not that anybody had been looking. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: "Come into Wonderland!" Upon using this ability Arisu fades into nothingness, the ability gets it's name due to when she fades all that is left for a bit of time is a large grin from the cats' face. When she reappears it's the same, the first thing to be seen is Arisu's grin. This can be used in combat to dodge an ability by essentially turning her body into shadows. This, however, has a long cooldown in combat (4 turns). Outside of combat this can be used much more often, which is what makes her good at finding out information she shouldn't know. Arisu has the ability to release a bunch of butterflies from her body when she is in his release form. These generally have no abilities and are only there for distraction. Most of them are white however amongst the bunch there is always one black one. The black butterfly is capable of blowing up, while this technique has no finesse to it the butterflies can deal quite a bit of damage. This technique is mostly paired up with her first, the size of the explosion is based on Reiatsu. She has no control over which direction the butterflies move in however. This ability is strange, even for Arisu. She basically has the ability to summon random stuff. This random stuff is most of the time useless things that she can put to extraordinary uses, why? Because the items are made of her rei they are tougher than the human equivalents. Despite how this ability could really be used in many ways, Arisu hasn't really mastered it. She often doesn't think fast enough to be able to summon an item that is perfect for the job, an example is to block most attacks she'd summon an umbrella. In combat this is limited more in that she can only summon one item at a time, it takes time to summon stuff most of the time (she can't summon and attack with something in the same turn but she can summon and block with something in the same turn, depending on speed differences of course.) (This is available out of Release) Statistics Trivia Heavily based on Alice from Alice Madness Returns. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches